A Bond
by Kamahi
Summary: What happens when Jurui, son of Koga, and Korin, daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru finally realize what they've kept in for so long, after 4 years together?
1. Chapter 1

Korin looked around her Hut. 'So...Jurui's still mad...' she thought. she plopped her fist on her other hand. "I know! I go right now and cheer him up!" she giggled, skipping out the front door. 

Jurui growled, sitting by the water. He was throwing stones in the water, watching them sink before glaring up at the sky. "Dammit, what a pest..." Jurui muttered, falling onto his back in the grass and watching the clouds pass by lazily. One of his wolves sat down next to him and whimpered. Jurui gazed away from him and at the sky still, trying to get Korin out of his mind.

"Oooooh, JuuuUURRUUIIII!" she yodeled through the trees, as she jumped from branch to branch, landing a couple feet away from him. As she landed, she leaned over, letting her kimono part in front, showing her impressive-AND-sexy-16-yr-old cleavage in his face. Jurui blushed. "GAH KORIN!" Jurui yelped, sitting up and spinning around. He growled. "What NOW? Wanna make me sit more?" Jurui growled, crossing his arms and glaring at her. By the way, he was still blushing.

Korin slumped over and sat on her knees next to him. She started to Sniffle. "So that means you dont want me to be near you?" She cupped her hands in her face. "Korin! Grr! No, I never SAID that!" Jurui said, with a reluctant sigh. "I don't know why you take things SO seroiusly..." Jurui said, glancing away from her, STILL BLUSHING. Korin whimpered. "SEE? You dont like me BECAUSE I take things too seriously!" She started to cry, letting her tears drop in the water.

"Korin..." Jurui sighed and looked back at her. "I..Never meant it like THAT.." Jurui said, scooting closer to her and taking her hands away from her face. Korin looked up at Him. "You mean it?" she asked innocently. "oh , Jurui!" She yelled, glomping him. Squeezing harder, she scooted right up onto him, altough she didnt notice she STILL hadn't pulled up her kimono. "K-K-Korin!" Jurui stuttered, as she got closer to him. He tried looking away. "G-G-Get off!" Jurui gasped, clutching the ground hard.

Korin leaned too far, and fell on him, knocking them both to the ground. "Oops!" she said, pulling them both up. "Sorry..." she said, even though she didnt feel her kimono fall WIDE open.Jurui gulped, shaking his head and looking away. "K-K-KORIN! G-G-GET OFF!" Jurui moaned, trying to push her off. 'NO! Not yet! Not today! NOT HERE!' Jurui screamed in his head. Korin scooted a couple feet back. She tilted her head to the side innocently and looked at him. "Whats wrong?"

Jurui growled. "Your teasing me, is what!" Jurui snapped, whimpering softly. "Y-Y-Your kimino...Korin.." Jurui said, a tint of reluctance in his voice."Hmm?" she said, before looking down. "Aaaaaaaaah!" she squeeled, turning around and wrapping it up as tight as she could. Blushing furiously, she angrily turned her head at him, with a different voice. "Teasing!"

"Yes! Teasing!" Jurui snapped, whimpering still. "Now, are you going to leave? Or sit there and tease me more?" Jurui asked, whimpering softly, his hands covering below. Korin scoffed. "I wasn't teasing! I didnt even know it was open!" She exclaimed, blushing even more widely. She turned and started to crawl on the ground towards him. "Unless, of course...you WANt me to..." She moaned.

Jurui's eyes widened. He gulped as she got closed to him. "K-K-Korin?" Jurui whimpered, in a small voice. This was a good thing. He knew he was going to explode of SOMETHING soon. But, here? NOW? NO! Jurui shook his head, still watching her.Korin shot back and pulled her kimono together, and exploded in laughter, pointing at him through tears of joy. "hahaha! You should've seen your face!" She howled, smacking the ground, as she regained her normal personality.

"W-What?" Jurui said, blinking. "DAMN YOU HUMAN!" Jurui spat, growling. Yeah, he was in pain, but he wasn't going to let THAT show. Korin rolled on the ground, although she leaned too far out, and fell into the rushing river. "Heh, serves her right.." Jurui muttered, standing and whinsing. "She can swim out of there, she's a dog."

Korin gripped a rock in the River. Hoisting herself up, she sat on it. She felt her foot being tugged on. Korin was lifted, as A giant Water Demon pounced out of the Water. "Doooo You have any Jeeeweel Shards...?" It hissed, lifting Korin up in its Serpent-like tail.

"Dammit, she ways gets into TROUBLE!" Jurui growled. He jumped down onto one of the river rocks and bounded to each one easily. "No, but I do! Now let go of her, Bastard!" Jurui snapped, growling. The shards in his legs and in his arm were glowing brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Korin screamed as The Water Demon flung About. An extra tail came from behind and whipped it towards Jurui. Jurui smirked and jumped upwards, teh shards helping him. He landed on the water demon's tail and ran at the other tail holding Korin. The Demon swung at him with A giant fist.  
Jurui was hit hard, falling from the tail and hitting a rock below. He gasped, laying still for a moment before standing woosily and growling, tail lashing angrilly. He was bleeding from his back and from the side of his mouth. He had bit his toungue hard so it bled when he hit the rock.  
Korin cried. "jurui!" The monster smiled. "give me the shaaaaaards!" It grasped korin even harder. "oh" she coughed, before she was knocked unconisous.

Jurui coughed and growled, seeing Korin go limp. "Dammit.." Jurui jumped up, landing on his other tail and landing next to Korin. "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE HAS NOTHING FOR YOU!" Jurui lied, putting his arms out and growling at the demon. The Demon cackled. "So? You care about her?" It said, squeezing her harder. "Hand over the Jewel Shards or She Dies!" Jurui growled. "FINE! But, I only have one." Jurui lied, taking his half-sword out and digging into his arm. He whisned as he dragged out one shard. He held it up, blood dripping form his hand, arm, and shard.

The Demon extended its tongue and wrapped it around the shard. Swallowing it, it grew in size while it changed in form. "Hah! You Fool! I'm STILL going to kill BOTH of you!" Jurui grinned, unnaturally. "Are you so sure?" Jurui asked, in a deeper, darker voice. His eyes met the demons. But, his eyes weren't blue. They were silver with red pupils. He snickered, his fangs twice the size they were. His claws had grown much longer and his ears and tail were much more were-wolf. His oura changed from blue/green to red. He grinned again. The Demon flinched at the new change of the Hanyou. "It doesn't matter, you Half-Breed!" It said as it was about to strike at him with all of its power.

Jurui pushed back off of the demon and landed on a rock. He grinned before jumping at the demon again, slicing it to bits. He dug around the bloody mass and found his shard. He backed off of the bloody pulp and jumped back onto a rock, dripping from head to toe in blood that wasn't his. He cut his arm again and put the shard into his arm, whinsing softly. "There, see what you get when you mess with me?" Jurui said, in an unhuman voice. He grinned at teh bloody pulp once more before gazing around the area. "Now...Where did that one girl go?" Jurui said, before licking some blood off of his hand. He stood and sniffed the air, searching for Korin. Korin gained conciousness once more, as she lifted herself to her knees. "Oh, Jurui, thank god youre-" She stopped for what she saw when she looked up is was not what she expected. Jurui grinned down at Korin. "Heh, welcome to hell, girl." Jurui said, blood dripped from his mouth and everywhere else. He staulked towards her, snickering.

Korin started to shake uncontrollbly and backed away on her side. "J-..Jurui!" She wimpered. Her eyes had shrunken in pure terror. "Jurui? Who is that?" Jurui asked, grinned more widely. "I don't HAVE a name." Jurui growled, before letting out a savadge roar/bark and jumping at her. As Jurui jumped at her, her life flashed before her life, reminding of all the times she spent with him. In the last moments before he stroke, uniontentionally, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "SIT"  
Jurui fell face first into the water. He came up, coughing up water. "What the fuck was THAT for!" Jurui yelled, glaring at Korin with his normal blue eyes. His ears drooped low from the water. Korin shook greatly and fell back to rest temporarily from the near-death moment.Jurui blinked, before getting out of the water and shaking all the water off. "Korin, you alright?" Jurui asked, blinking innocently at her. Both concern and worry in his eyes.

Korin sat up and held her forehead. She blinked away the fog and her eyes widened. "JURUI-SAMAAA!" She cried, jumping on him. "Are you okay?" She hugged him tightly as she began to cry. "What happened to you?" "W-What do you mean?" Jurui asked, truely confused. "What's wrong! Why are you crying!" Korin looked up with concern. "Dont you remember? The thing?..And the demon?...And the Blood!" Korin dug her face in his chest. "But it doesnt matter!" She said. "AS long as you are you.." Jurui blushed a little. "Wait..what do you mean I am I?" Jurui asked, pushing her away from his chest and looking her fully in the eyes.  
Korin shook her head. "Never mind," She said, turning her back on him. "It doesn't matter anyways..." She got up and started to walk away.

"See you..." She waved sadly. "K-Korin!" Jurui said, getting up and running after her. "Wait, did I hurt you? D-Did I...kill someone?" Jurui asked, hoping he didn't do either of those.  
Korin stopped to look at him. "Well, you didnt hurt me...but you DID kill something..." glancing over at the remains of the demons carcass. Jurui turned around and froze. "I..I killed...That mean's I've..." Jurui gulped. "Gotten stronger..." Jurui whispered, drooping his ears. "K-Korin...run away when I get demon. Run FAR away.." Jurui whispered before turning and running back to his den in a whirlwind. Korin reached for him, but drew back and fell to her knees and cried into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Jurui gazed up at the moon. "Full moon tomorrow..." Jurui whispered, shaking his head. "I...I don't want to lose...her..." Jurui said, with a small whimper. Korin suddenly woke from the loud noises of the night. She went and leaned on the windowpane. "Oh Jurui..." she dreamt.  
Jurui popped up from under the windowsill and girnned at Korin, eyes glowing lightblue. "Hey Korin!" Jurui said, hoping he scared her. Korin jumped and slapped him out of shock. "O-Oops, sorry..." she laughed. Jumping out, she caught her foot on a nearby branch and fell on him.

Jurui yelped as they both tumbled to the ground. Jurui growled, glaring up at Korin. "What was that for!" Jurui growled, rubbing his red cheek. He was blushing because of Korin's position. Korin smiled. "oh nothing.." she said, bending down, and kissing him softly on the cheek. Jurui froze, blushing madly. "K-Korin? A-Are you alright...?" Jurui stuttered, shocked. He then remember the reason why he came. To tell her that tomarrow is the start of Mating Season for the wolf tribe.

" Yes" she cooed. She sat up and pulled him to his feet as well. "So what do wish to tell me?" She said, tilting her head in a cute matter. Jurui blushed and shook his head. "N-Nothing..." Jurui said, gazing off at the moon and sighing softly. Korin put her face right up to his. '"oh c'mon! Dont you look away from me like you always do when youre 'shy' like this! TELL ME!" She begged with big shiny eyes.  
Jurui blushed and looked bakc at her. "W-Well...tomarrow is the beginning of...mating season...and..." Jurui looked away again, blushing madly.

Korin Giggled. "So...who's your mate then? Or don't you have one? Is that why you came?" She smirked. She kissed him again, but on the lips this time. She smiled at him in a adult manner that probably would never show again for a long time.  
Jurui blushed madly. "W-Well...I-I kinda d-did c-c-come for y-y-you..." Jurui said, ears drooping in an embarrased way, his tail hanging limply. He looked away, blushing madly. Korin grabbed his ears and propped them up. "So...how do you intend to prepare...for this 'ritual' of yours?" she said, leaning on him, still smiling, with a hint of blush.

"I-It's not a 'RITUAL' persay..." Jurui said, twitching his ears, so she would let go. "I-I just n-need to bring a girl...or you...back to the den. Then, tomarrow, we..." Jurui trailed off, his cheeks turning bright red. She looked deeply into his eyes.. "We...what?" She said coyly. "M-M-Mate.." Jurui finished, looking bakc into her eyes with embarassment.  
Korin smiled, backing away from him. "See you then," She giggled, forming into a white orb, and gracefully flew into the night, toward her hut. Jurui, who was backed against a tree, sighed and leaned hard against it.

"Tomorrow will be a LONG day..." Jurui said, before turning and running towards his den in a whirlwind. The afternoon sun glowed brightly the follwoing day. Korin woke and looked outside her window. The sun was setting, and she accidently slept in late, for she was to meet Jurui at the Den earlier, So she could meet the rest of his yokai famlies. "Oh No!" She said, rushing out of bed, and hurridly flying towards the direction.  
Jurui was sitting outside his den, tail twitching irritably. His ears twitched to any sound closing in on his den. He yawned and fell back, laying down amd putting his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes. Korin finally made it and touched ground. "Jurui!" she waved, but then stopped, looking around. "Wha?...Jurui? Where's all your family?" She said, walking towards him. "Weren't they supposed to be here too, for the?..." The cave was silent and noone was around. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jurui opened his eyes, then sat up and looked over at her. "Their out hunting. They'll be back shortly..." Jurui said, standing and yawning. He seemed tired, as if something was worrying him that kept him up all night. Korin whined. "Oh well...I guess we can for them if you want..." she said, sitting down next to him.

"Why? Their probably going to be out all night with another girl wolf or something like that.." Jurui sighed, putting his hands behind his head and laying down again, crossing one leg over the other and yawning, revealing his fangs. "I thought they were all coming here, I didnt know we were gonna be all alone..." Korin muttered, blushing as she looked up at him.

Just as the sun set, Jurui's eyes faded over and he suddenly tackled Korin to the ground. He straddled her hips, his mouth to her neck, opened slightly. He was drinking in her scent, hoping to find any trace of her in heat. His tail twitched left to right in thought.

Korin gasped at his actions and smiled. "J-Jurui?..." She whispered. "Are you already...?" she said, breathing heavily. Jurui smirked lightly. "Already...ready?" Jurui breathed, chest heaving up and down. "Y-Yes.." Jurui whispered. Korin laughed a little uneasily. "Okay...I just didnt think youd be THIS excited..." She sat up a little just enough to meet his heaving chest.

Jurui moaned softly and his ears went forward. His tail lashed side to side before his fangs met Korin's neck, lightly biting it.

Korin gasped and shuddered a bit as she felt his hot saliva caress her neck.

Jurui pinned her down with his legs, tongue dipping lower on the other's neck adn body trembling with the eager animalist urge to fuck the girl senseless. He bared his fangs again, eyes gleaming in the dwindling sunlight.

Korin breathed heavily, her chest raising up and down with each dense intake of air from the nervousness of the passion in the moment. She moaned a bit and stared at the sky most of the time, but then glanced down at Jurui and saw the animilistic stare in his eyes. She was scared but also turned on by that thought. She lifted one hand and managed to release one arm, and began to rub jurui's lower back.

Jurui growled softly, almost purring. He dug his fangs into her neck once more, grinding softly. "Korin...damn..." He growled darker now, ears flat against his head, tail lashing.

"Oh!.." She moaned at the slight pain from his teeth piercing her neck. From the sound of their heavy breathing, to the rhythm of Jurui's swaying tail, everything began to elevate and the smell of the area changed. She couldn't stand it anymore. She turned her head to kiss him and then moved her free hand around his body.

She placed her hand between his legs and slowly crept underneath the fur loincloth.

Jurui hissed, jerking into her curious hand. "Mm...Korin...getting eager now?" Jurui teased, licking at the blood on her neck and purring louder. Pulling at the strings on her kimono, Jurui started to kiss at the slowly exposed skin.

"Just a tad...But apparently you are as well" She said, starting to thrust her hand faster up and down his shaft, feeling the hot semen spread over her hand. She shifted a little to let the kimono open up more, allowing him more room to kiss. She moaned louder.

Shuddering, the male quickly ripped off what little of the Kimono was covering Korin and tossed it away somewhere. He started to untie his chest-plate, mutting.

"Oh jurui...Here we go..." Korin laughed.


End file.
